Music and Theatre
by ellikanellika
Summary: Being bored at a party, Puck went upstairs to find some peace an quiet - instead he meat a girl he has never seen before.
1. The Phone Number

_**The Phone Number**_

Loud and bombastic.

These were the only adjectives that came up in Puck's mind while he was walking through the huge house filled with drunk teenagers dancing without any rhythm to the screaming techno music and the bas which came out of the gigantic loudspeakers placed all over Santana Lopez's home.

There were flashing red and blue lights dancing around and making it impossible to really see anything around oneself clearly. The glass of the windows vibrated as well as different objects on shelves or wherever they were, just because it seemed that everyone was already deaf and needed the music to be that loud.

Teenagers with plastic cups filled with different typs of alcohol walked around, not one of them really having balance, and tried to dance as good as their feet let it. Some of them where in the kitchen making even more drinks and playing 'who can drink more'; some of them were in the living room dancing around, making out and screaming to each other because it was too loud to just talk. Others were standing in the hallway, fooling around and all in all making a mess that was most probably irrepairable.

''For fuck's sake!'' shouted Puck when a drunk couple that was making out like there was no tomorrow collided with him and almost made him fall. He caught himself just in time and pushed them away, but the loving birds did not even notice him.

''Jesus.'' He mumbled to himself as he watched from the stairs where he went for safety reasons. His head hurt from all the music and the drink that he held in his hand tasted like shit.

This was the third party this week and he really had enough of it. He already had to hide himself from three girls that approached him in the last half an hour. God, they really must have been horny if they wanted him at- he looked at his watch… oh… it is already one in the morning.

Well ups…

He might be a badass horny teenager who fucks around occasionally, but… he is not desperate. And those slutty bitches should find someone else to play with them. He just wants peace.

Puck looked around to make sure that no one watches him or follows him and slowly made his way up the stairs. The music could still be heard, but it was not that loud and the only thing that was really annoying was the vibrating of the wall.

''Whatever…'' he told himself and opened the first door he reached and walked in.

Only to stop in surprise.

A petit brown-haired girl turned around to him, also in surprise.

They blinked at each other in shock and waited for what might happen.

The door closed behind Puck and the noise it made snapped them out of their trans.

''Oh, um- sorry for that. I didn't know the room was occupied.'' The boy started while looking the girl in front of him up and down. She really was-

''Oh um- no no! I just came up to put my jumper back into my wardrobe. I will go right away if you want to have some time alone.'' The pretty girl told him in hurry and embarrassment, trying to not look him in the eye. She threw her jumper on one of the two beds and clumsily started to walk to the door – where Puck was standing.

''You live here with Santana?'' he asked the girl and stopped her. She really was beautiful. Long brown hair, big eyes, a perfect figure, and a white tunic T-Shirt that covered almost completely her jeans hot pans.

''Um yeah. We're room-mates.'' She smiled at him and finally looked him in the eye.

''I'm Puck.'' He told her with a smirk and held his hand in front of her. She took it and shook it it with a huge smile that made her face shine: ''I'm Rachel.''

Her hands were quite small and he really liked them in his hand.

''Puck, really?'' she asked him hardly believing that Puck was his name.

He laughed and pulled his hand back: ''Puckerman. Noah Puckerman. But everyone calls me Puck.''

''Oh well…'' she really was adorable, being so shy and blushing like a small girl that she was. His hands itched to touch her hair and play with it, but he tried to consider her embarrassed state.

''So um- what are you doing here if I may ask? There's no one here as you can see, and the party is quite wild. Aren't you enjoying yourself?'' she asked him, her eyes wandering around and her hands nervously moving around.

Puck scratched the back of his neck and watched her amused. He knew that he made girls nervous, but they usually jumped him right away, not even asking for permission. But this Rachel – she was like a small child.

''Uhh well you see… I kind of have enough of the party, so… I tried to find a place more quiet. I can't go home yet, cuz' I'm driving, but yeah, whatever…'' he tried to explain, but she made him as nervous as he made her.

''Oh, I completely understand. I came up here to get rid of my unnecessary clothe, but noticing how peaceful it was here, I really had to persuade myself to go back down. I'm not saying I don't like the party, I do – but you know, sometimes it's just too much.'' She explained while playing with her hands and nervously looking around the room.

Yeah, he knew what she meant. But- ''Does this mean you go to a lot of parties?'' he asked her curious.

Rachel finally looked at him and smiled: ''Well, since Santana is kind of a party maniac, it's my obligation to go wherever she goes. She drinks a lot, so I have to take care of her.''

''You were on all parties this semester? How didn't I see you there?'' he really must have been blind – or completely wasted.

Rachel giggled and played with her hair: ''I was on all parties Santana wanted to attend, yes. But usually I was sitting on the couch and talking to friends, who were not completely intoxicated – so if you're the dancing-drinking type, you couldn't really see me.''

Puck laughed and smirked at her: ''What can I say, I love parties.''

''Yeah I can see that.'' She told him slyly and laughed at his rolling eyes.

''Today is not my day. I need a time-out.'' He told her and made a step forward.

Rachel's eyes shined, when she noticed how close he was. She knew what he wanted to do, and her hormones played along with him, but her shyness made her look uncomfortable – which he noticed.

''Hey-'' he tried to cool the air. ''You use pretty big words for a still-teenager.''

Rachel giggled again and made a step back, just to make a bit space: ''I apologize for that, but as a theatre college student I think that a healthy portion of the vocabulary is essential for my future, and I try to use it as much a s possible.''

He laughed with her because she exaggerated that much, but looked at her with admiration: ''Theatre you say? I study music.''

''Which instrument? No- don't tell me, I'll guess!'' she said looked him up and down, creating goose bumps all over his body. Did she strip him with her eyes or something?

Her look finally stopped at his hands and she took one of them in her hands: ''I would say guitar.''

Puck was surprised at her correct answer: ''How the hell did you guess that?''

Rachel pulled her hand away and laughed: ''Let's just say your image gave you away.''

He snorted and laughed with her.

But they both jumped when the door suddenly fell open. And there was the one and only Santana Lopez with a huge smirk on her face.

''Well well… Who do we have here?'' she said, playfully provoking them and making Rachel blush.

''I just brought my jumper back to the room because it's too hot downstairs and I don't want to lose it.'' She explained and looked around the room again – more nervous than before.

''What's up Satan!'' was Puck's only reply for which he gained a punch from the hot-tempered Latina.

''What the hell are you doing here in my room Puck? Trying to seduce Berry?'' she attacked him and stepped in front of Rachel like she wanted to defend her from all the evil in the world. This was something that surprised Puck because Santana never really cared about anyone else but herself. This Rachel- Berry? She must really be someone special to her, or something.

''Chillax, girl. I needed some quiet so that my brain won't fall out. I met Rachel by coincidence.''

He looked at the shy brown-haired girl who did not know what to do with herself and just wanted Satan to disappear.

The Latina on the other hand looked at him suspiciously and crossed her arms. But before she could say anything else, Rachel suddenly jumped to the door and opened it: ''Um, ok, I'll be heading downstairs then. I'll try and find Quinn-''

''Quinn already sneaked out with that giant jock – Finn something.'' Santana explained surprised at Rachel's escape.

Puck blinked: ''Finn? Finn Hudson?''

Both girls looked at him: ''You know the guy?'' Santana asked.

Puck just shrugged his shoulders: ''Yeah, he's my man. Best friend, you could say.'' He suddenly stopped and looked at the Latina in shock: ''He went with that chick? I was supposed to give him a ride home! Damn that ass… And I waited for nothing…'' he mumbled to himself, making the two girls laugh.

He smirked at them, his look landing on Rachel who also remembered something that made her look shocked: ''Hey, wasn't Quinn with that blonde- um- what was his nam- oh- Sam!''

Now it was Puck's and Rachel's turn to look at Santana confused. She on the other hand was smugly smirking to herself: ''Well, what can I say. They hooked up, went away, and found someone else. Quinn that strange ape, and Sam- well, I won't complain.''

Santana laughed at their shocked faces and shook her head: ''He's a cool guy!''

Rachel smiled at her and finally stepped out of the room: ''Well, I knew something would happen tonight.'' She giggled. ''But, ok, I'll be going then. See ya Santana! Nice to meet you Noah!'' and she was out.

Puck reached for her, trying to call after her, but she was already gone. When he turned back to Santana, he already knew what she was going to say.

''So… You have the hots for Rachel Berry?'' she asked him and smirked.

The boy shrugged again: ''She's kind of cool.''

But Santana's face was not amused anymore: ''I know that she's cool, Puck. But Berry isn't some random chick you can hook up with just for fun, you understand. If you want to play her, you can start looking for someone else, cuz' that shit won't happen with her.'' She told him, dangerously glaring at him.

''What's your problem? I just want to know her.'' Puck tried to defend himself.

''There's no problem. I'm just warning you – you can try to have a thing with her; I saw that she had the hots for you too; but if you're not sure, just back off.''

''I want to know her.'' He told her seriously.

Santana looked at him for some moments and then smiled: ''Alright.'' She shoved him out of the room: ''Now find her and ask her for her phone number; not a date, she'll say not right away.'' She instructed him and pushed him out completely.

''I'm waiting for a certain blonde to appear, so get out.'' She laughed after him, while he walked out annoyed and made his way to the stairs. Sam Evans greeted him on the stairs and disappeared in the room.

Puck walked down the stairs thinking about where to look for Rachel. The music hit his ears again but it was not as horrible as before.

He did not even need to look after the girl because she came running up the stairs again, jumping in surprise, when she saw him: ''Oh, Noah! You're going already?'' she shouted in order to make him hear her through the loud music.

''Yeah, was kinda kicked out of the room!'' he shouted back stepping closer to her.

''Really? Sam already went up? And I wanted to tell Santana that he disappeared! Seems he went looking for her!'' she laughed pinched her nose in embarrassment.

Puck smiled at her and touched her shoulder: ''Hey! Can I get your phone number?'' he asked and his heart made a strange jump, making him feel anxious.

Rachel blinked at him in surprise, as if hardly believing to be asked that question, but finally smiled at him: ''Sure!'' She pulled out her phone from her pocket and typed him her number, so that she didn't need to scream it for everyone to know.

He ringed her right away in order to give her his number and they saved the numbers. Rachel awkwardly stood there on the steps, not really knowing what to do with herself, but Puck knew exactly what he wanted to do: ''Hey, um- wanna dance or something?''

She gave him the most brilliant smile, he has ever seen: ''Would be my pleasure.''

She took his hand and pulled him down the stairs into the loud living room full of drunk dancing pairs.


	2. No Hangover

_**No Hangover**_

Blinking a couple of times, Puck tried to wake up fully. The sun was shining right in his face through the window glass and he groaned pulling his pillow over his face. He sighed and lied on the soft bed like dead meat, not caring that it was most probably already afternoon.

''My eyes…'' he whimpered and moved around like a small child. The pillow he had over his face seconds ago was now squeezed in a tight hug – but he soon gave up on sleeping because he just could not lie anymore.

He threw the pillow away somewhere and lied on his back, watching the ceiling. He blinked again put his arm over his face.

He shook his head in bewilderment, when he realized that he in fact was really in his room and in his bed.

He was in his own room and in his own bed.

And there was no one beside him.

The boy pulled away his hand and laughed at himself.

This shit had not happen since- like- forever.

He never came to his room after a party. Never.

He always got a room with a girl – or two.

All parties he went to ended like this – him drinking and sexing, and then getting away as fast as possible.

But not this time.

He did not hook up with anyone and he came to his room before sunset.

And it was the fault of the one and only Rachel Berry.

Puck sighed again and sat up in his bed. He looked around his room and decided that he will use this day that was surprisingly hangover-less to clean up his place. It looked like an atom bomb hit it seconds ago. His clothes were thrown all around the floor; his wardrobe wide open and his school stuff just lying somewhere under the clothes.

Oh- is that a slice of pizza under his slippers?

Anyway…

Yeah, he is going to clean this mess because – believe it or not, he needs to think. And cleaning up helps him to think about things clearly.

What? Fuck you bitchezzzz.

Cleaning is good for thinking – his ma said once. Aaaand he might expect a visit in a couple of days… so it would be cool if things were not like- that- in his room.

Puck finally stood up and trudged through his mess of a room to his bathroom where he showered and put on fresh and clean clothes.

When he came out, he actually started to collect his clothes and throw away garbage. And he ruminated.

Rachel Berry.

The shy and hot girl he got to know last night. Or this night – however you want to put it.

She really messed with his head.

Her cheery attitude made him smile and her melodic laughter made his heart beat a little bit faster. And he stared at her shiny eyes the whole time they danced.

Yeah they danced. Which was the only thing they did – which was the thing that surprised Puck the most.

He usually did not dance; he usually made out with girls for hours before they took him to their room for some sexy time. But with Rachel… He had such a good time with her that he actually forgot about doing anything nasty. He liked to talk to her and he liked to dance with her. He kind of just liked her.

Which is why he let her go to her room when she told him she was pretty tired – which is why he actually went home after that. He went straight to his apartment; not even thinking about hooking up with someone else.

He slept like a baby and now, woken up, he was fresh like a flower…

Ts… Poetry…

The college boy threw out his garbage and searched for his vacuum cleaner. When he found him, he sighed and started the housewife-job. He opened his window and ventilated the room; then he searched for all his school stuff and put them together on his desk.

There.

Seems clean.

He looked around his room and shook his head in amusement. He actually cleaned his room. That was … something new.

He went to the bathroom again and took a shower again – his room really was dirty, so of course he was dirty too. When he stepped out, a towel around his hips, he walked to his desk and picked up his phone, which had been forgotten till now.

He smirked when he noticed he had a message, but his face soon fell, when he saw it was not from the person he actually wanted. Santana texted him – it must have been after he went home.

_'Yo, Jackass. You p with my Berrygirl – you'll hav'ta go search for ya balls.'_

Ok…

This is weird…

Santana really must care for that girl.

Puck went over his head with his hand and sighed again. He stalked back to the bathroom and searched for clean clothes to put them on. When he was ready, he picked his keys and his phone and went out.

He had some talking to do with the guys.

He wants to know if someone knows Rachel Berry.

He wants to know more about her.


End file.
